Un Ron ou un sort ?
by C-ma politique
Summary: Hermione n’était pas emballée par ce bal d’Halloween et pourtant, elle y fit la connaissance du jeune Ronald Weasley. Ce fut une soirée sans promesse, sans partie de jambes en l’air, mais dont elle se souviendra longtemps.


**Titre : Un Ron ou un sort ?**

**Auteur : c-ma politique**

**Paring : Ron/Hermione**

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : Tout a J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire qui m'appartient x)**

**Résumé : Hermione n'était pas emballée par ce bal d'Halloween et portant, elle y fit la connaissance du jeune Ronald Weasley. Ce fut une soirée sans promesse, sans partie de jambes en l'air, mais dont elle se souviendra longtemps.**

C'était le bal d'Halloween, ce 31 octobre, tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, décorée pour l'occasion où baignait l'odeur des plats fumants. La période était particulièrement atroce pour Hermione. Célibataire depuis longtemps après une douloureuse séparation. Elle se disait remise mais, concrètement, elle ne rencontrais personne et pire, elle avait l'impression d'être totalement invisible aux yeux des autres en général, et des hommes en particulier. Si elle avait traversé la Grande Salle entièrement nue avec une pancarte « juste pour cette nuit », elle ne sait même pas si on l'aurait remarquée…

C'est Ginny, sa meilleure amie qui l'a appelée ce 31 octobre. Elle allait dînée avec Harry, faire un tour à la fête, il fallait qu'Hermione vienne. Une demi heure plus tard, elle les a rejoint à une petite table à l'écart du brouhaha et de la musique de la Grande Salle. Il y avait Ginny avec son Harry, deux filles qui étaient en classe avec elle, Ashley et Maggie, et le frère de Ginny, prénommé Ron. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler, Ginny l'avait décrit comme « le frère le plus beau de la terre ». Hermione s'assis en face de lui, à la dernière place libre et elle a tout de suite été déçue. Il lui avait à peine dit bonjour, il avait une grande mèche rousse qui lui barrait le regard, une moue hautaine et un air absent. Ils ne se sont quasiment pas parlé pendant tout le dîner. Même si les autres ont remarqué qu'il l'a fait rire plusieurs fois avec de petites réflexions un peu décalées et que du coup, elle commençait à mieux le regarder. Des yeux verts, de longues mains fines, le sourire…il était très beau on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Mais il avait surtout une sorte de classe indéfinissable et hypnotique dans sa façon de se tenir, de parler, de poser sa voix.

Ensuite, ils se sont retrouvés pour la fête et le feu d'artifice dans le parc du château de Poudlard. Hermione se détendait, tout le monde rigolait, l'ambiance était plutôt sympa. Elle ne pensait à rien de particulier en ce qui concernait Ron : un mec aussi beau ne pouvait absolument pas s'intéresser à elle. En plus, Ginny avait raconté à table qu'il sortait avec « une ex mannequin moldue devenue photographe ».

Et puis il est venu à côté d'Hermione pendant le feu d'artifice et ils commencèrent à plaisanter : il regardait les gens autour d'eux et jouait aux sosies, en leur trouvant des ressemblances avec des people. Et puis Maggie a fait une blague tout à coup, un truc comme « ils sont bien près, ils vont finir par s'embrasser ».

Hermione trouva ça idiot et déplacé, elle voulu s'éloigner mais là, Ron la pris par le cou et l'embrassa. La première seconde elle voulu se dégager mais il a appuyé encore plus fort derrière sa nuque. Le baiser qu'elle pensait n'être qu'un petit geste sympathique s'est transformé : elle senti son parfum, son haleine, un goût sucré, sa langue qui cherchait la sienne.

Au tout début, elle était très consciente de tout : des autres, dont elle entendait les réflexions, des cris de surprise, de la foule autour d'eux, et puis il a passé son bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui et, là… elle a lâché prise. Non pas qu'elle s'est évanouie, mais elle est passée dans une sorte d'état second ; soudain le silence, le bien être, ses lèvres, une grande douceur, une grande force en même temps.

Elle eu l'impression que ce baiser avait duré des heures et, quand il s'est enfin reculé, sa tête tournait. Devant eux, le regard réprobateur d'Ashley, l'air complètement halluciné d'Harry et le sourire radieux de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne savais plus où se mettre. Sans un mot, sans un regard pour les autres, il lui a tendu la main en disant « viens ».

Ils ont marché. Elle ne sait plus par où ils ont pu passer. Ils s'arrêtaient tous les trente mètres pour s'embrasser. sous les porches, contre des murs. Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter, Hermione quant à elle n'avait pas fait ça depuis longtemps.

Une sensations d'urgence incontrôlable. De long baisers passionnés, la respiration qui s'accélère, le bruit de son cœur contre sa poitrine, le désir qui serre le ventre, qui monte, ses jambes qui s'enroulent autour de lui, l'étreinte qui se resserre, cette envie d'être le plus possible contre sont corps, de mêler nos souffles, de s'accrocher de toutes mes forces à cette source de plaisir.

Quand c'était trop fort, presque insupportable, il déviait dans son cou, promenait ses lèvres sur ses mains, ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel érotisme, elle avait l'impressions que chaque partie de ma peau avait envie de lui et que tout se catalysait au bord de ses lèvres. Elle ne pensait pas à faire l'amour, ni à aller dans sa chambre, pour elle c'était déjà bien plus fort.

Ils marchèrent comme ça, en s'embrassant jusqu'à sept heures du matin. Les autres élèves leur souriaient. Pendant tout ce temps, ils ne se sont quasiment rien dit. Lui n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle était belle, douce, bouleversante. Il la regardait avec une telle intensité, chaque mot l'atteignait en plein cœur, comme une déclaration, elle avait les larmes au bord des cils, et en s'enfouissant dans son odeur, elle ne pensait plus à rien.

Puis ils sont revenus sur la place du marché, maintenant déserte. Et il a simplement dit qu'il devait rentrer. Ça a duré quelques instants, un dernier baiser, sa main qui passe dans ses cheveux, qui attrape son petit foulard et le garde, avec un dernier sourire. Elle s'est assise sur un banc et l'a regardé tourné l'angle de la tour de l'entrée. Elle souri, elle se senti belle. Heureuse comme quand tout devient sublime : le petit matin, le soleil, les autres élèves qui passent, le bruit de l'eau.

Elle partit se coucher. Au moment où elle commençait à s'endormir, elle entendit sa chouette gratté à la fenêtre qui lui apportait un message. Elle déplia furtivement le bout de papier, il avait écris : « tu sais, c'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie ».

Fin

_N'oubliez pas la 'tite review please _

_C-ma Politique_


End file.
